1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-189175 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-94854 respectively disclose a technology (hereafter referred to as “first control”), whereby exposure calculation is executed based upon the exposure sensitivity set at an imaging device and the subject luminance and if the optimal exposure is not achieved as a result of the initial exposure calculation, exposure calculation is executed again by adjusting the exposure sensitivity, and a technology (hereafter referred to as “second control”), whereby a specific exposure sensitivity level is selected at an imaging device in correspondence to the subject luminance.
When the first control and the second control are adopted in combination in an electronic camera, confusion may occur as the settings selected in the first control may not be easily distinguishable from those in the second control.